Arcane
London, England |trained_by = Billy Classic |debut = March 2014 |retired = |}} Alex Sarantis, better known as Arcane, is an English professional wrestler of Greek descent. He currently appears in both UKWF and ECWF as a villain, having previously wrestled for So-Cal Unplugged. Convicted felon turned deep thinker, Arcane is now looking to rebuild his once promising career. Early life Alex Sarantis was born to a Greek single mother in the slums of Northwest London. He grew up without direction but found purpose through criminality, joining a street gang responsible for selling drugs and firearms across the city. Police arrested the ringleaders in August 2013 and one of them - who cannot be named for legal reasons - agreed to collaborate with the investigation. Sarantis was implicated but fled to America to start a new life. He was trained in professional wrestling by Billy Classic, a fellow Englishman now living in Santa Barbara, California. Classic then referred him to a local promotion called So-Cal Unplugged... Career So-Cal Unplugged (2014) Arcane debuted for So-Cal Unplugged back in March 2014. He lost to the monstrous Freakshow in the first round of a tournament to crown the inaugural Unplugged Champion, but quickly forced his way back into contention with a string of convincing victories on the under-card. He won the Unplugged Championship next month at Greed, defeating Francisco Lopez ©, Kenneth Carter and Kevin Lee in a 4-Way Dance. Several weeks later, Arcane bludgeoned Lopez with a railroad spike to retain his championship. He recorded three more successful defenses, beating Kevin Lee, Ray Keenes and then Psycho Messiah. However, after 99 days as champion, he lost a rematch to Messiah at Revolution, They were scheduled to compete one more time but Arcane was extradited to the UK and charged with various gang-related offenses. United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (2016-) After 18 months behind bars, Arcane signed with UKWF in September 2016, pinning Kelly Garrett on his debut. In the following weeks, he developed an intimate relationship with Stella Chalmers-Blythe - the hated owner of UKWF - and subsequently joined her faction New Management as its chief enforcer. He fought various enemies of the group over the coming months, most notably defeating MJ Bell via disqualification at No Turning Back. The match was ended after interference from Magdalena Waechter, a disgruntled former member of New Management. Arcane closed the year with victory in the Holiday Invitational "clusterfuck" at Challenge of Champions, earning himself a luxury Christmas hamper - and a main event push. To begin 2017, Arcane was booked in a non-title match with Magdalena, MJ Bell and Blaise Fader, the UKWF Champion. While Arcane and Magdalena traded blows at ringside, Bell pinned Fader with a roll-up. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (2016-) In December 2016, Arcane was recruited for the ECWF reboot, crushing Charlotte Villeneuve in the first round of a tournament for the vacant ECWF World Heavyweight Championship. He then lost a close-fought encounter with Eric Donavan, bowing out of the tournament empty-handed. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **''Magnum Opus'' (Go 2 Sleep) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **Roundhouse kick *'Common moves' **Backhand slap **European uppercut **German suplex **Running clothesline **Snap powerslam *'Nickname' **The Magnificent Bastard *'Entrance music' **''"GunPlay"'' by Slim the Mobster Championships and accomplishments *'So-Cal Unplugged' **Unplugged Championship Category:English characters Category:Greek characters